Somewhere in the Shadows
by The Helpless Romantic
Summary: This is a tale of a gold-digging Mawile named Bellatrix, and how she falls in love with a Sableye named Flint. Plenty of drama, romance, action, tragedy, and comedy.
1. Introducing

**Somewhere in the Shadows **

**00Sableye00**

The sun was finally setting, and the shadows were beginning to stir. In the deepest part of the dark, two glowing diamonds twinkled, beneath them an impish smile.

"Finally," the Sableye whispered, "Time for some fun!"

As far as Flint knew this night would be just the same as the hundreds he had spent before. He would emerge from his cave just as the first stars began to shine, and venture down into the town of Pokemon below. There he would amuse himself in the slight terrorizing of innocents.

It would never be serious of course. Spooking a few children, exploding foods, tripping people down stairs, tapping slower ones on the shoulder and disappearing when they turned, only to have them walk head first into a pie. _Oh the fun to be had!_ He thought as he jumped from roof to roof.

Unbeknownst to Flint, however, this night was to be different. This was to be the night he _save _a Pokemon, and she would fall for him.

**00Mawile00 **

Bellatrix chuckled to herself a little as she left the restaurant. Yet another blind date had gone perfectly. Of course "perfectly" by her standards was alluring the unsuspecting Vigorath into buying all the drinks and then leaving him with the tab.

She would not be calling him again. The number she gave to him was fake anyway. At this thought even the jaws on her head smiled. This was the eternal game she played: toying with the hearts of men, and she was good at it.

With these amusing thoughts to comfort her she turned the corner in the dark street.

"Hmm. That's odd; I could've sworn this was the way home." Bellatrix found herself in the market lane, abandoned now that night had fallen. She walked casually down the street, until she heard the sound of breaking glass.

From one of the dark alley ways two figures emerged. A Gallade and Breloom, arms over each other's shoulders and singing drunkenly.

_Oh crap. _Bellatrix thought. _It's Herric_. The stuck up Gallade was one of her earlier boy-toys. It had lasted three days during which time Herric had beaten 12 guys to a pulp because they had been "giving her the wrong looks."

Bellatrix turned away and picked up her pace, but Herric say her all the same.

"Hey! Bella? Bella, is that you?" he called. He and his crony Rune caught up to her with suprising speed for a couple of drunken bums.

"Oh, hi Herric. Long time no see." Bellatrix replied blandly.

Herric put his arm against the nearby wall forcing Bellatrix back with him. "Why haven't you called me Bella? Don't tell me you've forgotten about your old sweetheart." Rune laughed at hearing sweetheart.

"Please Herric," the Mawile didn't try to hide the venom in her voice, "let me go."

"Now come on Bella." Herric leaned close. "How about a little kiss for old time sakes?"

Bellatrix closed her eyes. _This is just what I get _she thought. Suddenly she felt a quick rush of air blow past her face and a yelp of pain. When she opened he eyes, Herric was on the other side of the street, buried in the ruble of what used to be a stall, and Rune was staring up at the roof above Bellatrix's head. She looked up herself and saw a shadowy figure lying on the parapet, looking at them with large diamond eyes and an even larger smile.

"It isn't usually in my character to save damsels in distress." The figure announced as he stood up and jumped from the roof landing just in front of Bellatrix as Herric began to shake off the rubble from his shoulders. The form turned a quick look back at Bellatrix. "But for you, I will gladly make an exception."

**00Sableye00 **

Flint laughed heartily as he bounded from roof to roof in the town. In his hands he held a fishing pole with a berry tied at the end string. It was the oldest trick in the book, and the fool of a Munchlax had actually followed the berry for block until it appeared to roll into a ladies' washroom. Flint could still hear the embarrassed shrieks of the Lopunny as he jumped away.

After Flint had settled down he ate the berry and tossed the pole where he could find it again tomorrow night.

The Sableye sighed deeply. "The sun will be up soon." He said to himself. "Why must all good things come to an end?" His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. Flint expertly slid down the roof he was on; he was rewarded with a full view of the town's market lane. Laid before him was his own little personal drama. A Gallade and Breloom had emerged from an alley, both obviously drunk, and had apparently ran into a friend of theirs; a Mawile.

Flint instinctively began to run through the list of tricks that were perfect for this situation. _What will it be? The haunted light post? The squeaky shoes? Ooh, no, definitely the vanishing road. _Then the mood changed. The Gallade was flirting with the Mawile, no more than flirting. It was obvious the Mawile wanted to get out of there, but he wouldn't let her. Now he was moving in for a **kiss**?

_The nerve of that buffoon!_ Flint thought as he readied a Shadow Ball. _Harrasing an innocent Lady! _

The Shadow Ball hit the pig-of-a-Gallade square in the head, sending him flinging into the nearby stall. _Ooh, ten points to Home! Now to set up my entrance._ Flint lay across the parapet of the roof and went through all of the witty remarks he could make. The Breloom was already gazing up at him with a look of shock and fear that Flint was all to use to. It made him smile.

Now the Mawile was gazing up at him, but not with fear. What was that look? It wasn't one Flint was used to seeing. It wasn't fear, or anger, but not exactly happiness. _Queries later. _Flint told himself. _Time to make your grand appearance. _

"It isn't usually in me character to save damsels in distress." He said. Flint jumped off the roof and landed just in front of the Mawile. He quickly looked back at the girl. Odd, her face was all red. _Keep going_, he reminded himself. "But for you, I will gladly make an exception." _Very nice Flint, very smooth. _

**This is the end of Chapter 1. **

**Please let me know if you like it, more is on the way. **

**Crazy today, The Helpless Romantic**


	2. The Conquering Hero

**Somewhere in the Shadows **

**Ch.2 **

**00Bellatrix00 **

_What is wrong with me?_ The Mawile asked herself as Herric steadied himself from the Shadow Ball. Ever since the Sableye had jumped to her rescue, she'd been unable to move or speak.

_What am I doing? Letting some knight-in-diamond-armor save me, like I'm an innocent school girl._ Still there was something about him. No one had ever shown her enough compassion like this. Even his voice, dark and smooth like the night, had her entranced.

Herric was on his feet now. "You hit me shorty," Bellatrix had heard the malice in his voice before; the Sableye was in for a rough awakening. "Now I'm going strike you back ten times as hard." She found herself hoping he made it out okay.

Herric shot out his hyper beam, while Rune unleashed and energy ball. They both collided at the Sableye. An explosion shook the street and a cloud of dust covered the area where the Sableye had been. The dust cloud cleared and revealed…a hole just where the Ghost-type had been standing.

Rune and Herric shared a look of shock, before Rune felt a tap on his shoulder. The Breloom turned around and saw a pair of diamond eyes before he was hit with a Shadow Ball. Unlike Herric, when his goon went down, he didn't get back up.

Herric turned and faced the Sableye. Righteous fury consumed his face. The Sableye laughed loudly. "What's the matter tough guy? Not as much fun when there's someone fighting ba-" He never finished. Herric shot off at his opponent with Psycho Cut.

The Sableye met him half way with Shadow Claw. Sparks flew where the glowing white and black arms met. Herric was struggling, but the Sableye seemed to have enough energy to banter even more.

"How dare you sir? Not even giving me a chance to finish my retort!"

"SHUT UP!" Herric growled in blind rage. "Its time to end this shorty!"

The Sableye sighed. "It's **Flint**, first of all, and if you wanted to end this…" The stone on Flint's stomach began to glow brightly. Flint pushed Herric away with his Shadow Claw, then drew his arms back. "All you had to do was ask." A bright ray of light from the gem shot out and struck the Gallade.

**00Flint00 **

The Gallade fell and stayed down this time. _Well that was fun. _Flint thought. _I haven't had a good fight in forever_. He turned back to the Mawile. She didn't look roughed up. Flint approached her casually.

"Are you alright?" He noticed her face went red again. _Oh dear, hope she doesn't have a fever. _Flint bent down eye-level with the Mawile and put his hand to her head. Her face got even redder.

"Th-thank you." She said gazing right into his eyes

"Of course." He replied. He stuck out a hand and helped her to her feet. "I never pass up an opportunity to help a fair maiden. Name's Flint by the way." The Mawile didn't say anything, but kept gazing into his eyes. _Maybe she's a little shook up after all. _

"What's your name?" he asked clearly.

"Bellatrix!" She said suddenly and finally let go of his hand. "I'm Bellatrix."

"Well then Bellatrix; your friends here are out for now," Flint said gazing at the immobile figures on the street. "But they will be up soon, so I suggest you make yourself scarce. Truth be told they went down fairly easily, being in a drunken stupor certainly didn't help." _I wouldn't want to meet that Gallade on a good day. _He thought to himself.

Flint gazed beyond the battle worn market, where the light rays of sunrise were beginning to peak. _Home again, home again. _

"Pardon me miss Bellatrix, but I must be off." Flint jumped above to the roof he had come down before he paused. _I must be off? Come on Flint you can close better than that!_ Flint turned back toward Bellatrix, who was gawking at him again with that odd look on her face.

"Have a good night." He called then bounded away back to his cave. _That was better. Not perfect, but still ominous. _

**00Bellatrix00 **

Bellatrix slept better that night than she had for a long time. Her dreams were filled with images of Flint. He had saved her, and she just stood there gawking at him. _I never even got the chance to thank him. _Thatwas her main thought as she walked down the streets that morning.

Now the city was bustling with the start of a new day. Pokemon were out shopping, selling, or trying to get to work. The streets were a hub of activity, and even the skies were full of Flying and Bug Pokemon traversing the city by air. Bellatrix crossed the familiar bridge that led to the quieter parts of the town. The river beneath was teeming with Water types, a Magikarp even jumped right over Bellatrix's head as she crossed.

Soon she came to her destination. A small café on the side of the street, built inot the side of an apartment complex. The smell of the café's famous tea already wound down the street as Bellatrix approached.

The café was about as busy as it usually was, meaning there were two customers. The Ninjask that buzzed behind the counter, tending to several different teapots, turned and smiled as she approached.

"Someone call the news crew, Bellatrix has shown up on time!" it buzzed in a cheery voice.

"Not in the mood Clay." She responded as she grabbed a white apron from a peg on the wall. On it was a picture of a steaming tea cup, and next to it a smiling snapshot of a Ninjask's face.

Bellatrix had been working at Clay's for months now, and the peppy bug was the closest thing to a friend she had. Clay new about Bellatrix's "romantic thescapades", and enjoyed teasing her. Never too much though. The Mawile wasn't above hitting her boss.

"So broken any new hearts lately?" Clay asked as she poured tea.

"Well there is a certain Vigorath who will be a bit short of yen today." She replied teasingly. Then she got quiet, and remembered the rest of that night.

_Flint. Why can't I stop thinking about him? I've tortured dozens of romantic imbeciles before; I'm supposed to be immune to love. _Yet it seemed Cupid's arrow had pierced her just the same. She couldn't seem to get the image of him out of her head, especially his eyes. _Large and shining, like fallen stars._

"Bellatrix, hey! Watch what your doing!" Her daydreaming was interrupted by Clay's yelling. She looked down and saw the teacups overflowing unto the counter, and dripping on the floor.

"Sorry! Sorry Clay!" she cried soaking up the tea with a towel.

"What's wrong with you today?" Clay asked, "Your out all night, then you come to work on time for the first time since…**ever**! Now you're here day dreaming about…" Clay stopped suddenly, looked at Bellatrix, then smiled widely.

"Bellatrix, did you meet a guy? A guy you actually like?" he asked smile growing even wider.

"WHAT? No of course not! Don't be ridiculous Clay!" she responded, a little too quickly, and she felt herself blush again.

Clay let out a peculiar sound, like a chuckle and a buzz combined, then bombarded her with peppy questions. "I knew it! I knew you weren't immune to love. So, tell me about him! Who is he? Not someone I know I hope. Is he a Fighting type? Knowing you he's probably a Fighter. Where'd you meet? Has he kissed you yet? You didn't kiss him first did you? You know the guy is supposed to make the moves. So come on out with it!"

Bellatrix got redder, from blushing and from getting angry. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" She yelled scaring off one of the customers as she yelled. Clay backed off, and neither said a word for the rest of the morning, but Clay kept a self-satisfied smile through it all. _He's just trying to peeve me off! _The Mawile told herself.

Later in the afternoon, Bellatrix had allowed herself to calm down enough to ask Clay a question, albeit an embarrassing one. "So Clay…" she said carfully. The Ninjask stopped cleaning plates and looked at her. "Do you know anything…about Sableye?"

As she half-expected Clay picked up on the hint right away. "Oh, so your boyfriend's a Sableye huh?" he smiled more, "You would go after the Dark ones. Can't say I blame you though, there have been a few Mismagius that have pulled my heart strings."

Bellatrix shot him an irritated look and he back tracked. "To answer you question, I don't know much. They like to hang out in caves I know. They're mostly nocturnal, like a lot of Ghosts. Oh, and they love jewels." Clay gave a questioning look at his friend, "Your not trying to squeeze the poor fella out of a couple of gems are you?"

"No Clay, I really do like him." Bellatrix covered her mouth with hands when she realized what she had said.

Clay laughed again loudly. "I knew it! I knew it! You're in love!" He droned on and on like this all that day, but Bellatrix just kept going over her own words in her head.

_I really do like him. It's true, Clay is right. I've fallen in love with Flint. _Not that she would ever admit it to anyone. Certainly not Clay, he'd had enough support. When she went home that night only one thing was on Bellatrix's mind.

_I have to see Flint again, somehow. For however long a time. I have to gaze into those diamond eyes again._ With these thoughts to comfort her, the love-struck Mawile began her search for the one she loved.

**00Herric00 **

It was late afternoon at the bar on the far side of town. The "Moldy Berry" was infamous for attracting the most low down, black-hearted, scum Pokemon in the city. _Perfect _Herric thought to himself as he passed through the saloon doors.

The inside of the "Moldy Berry" portrayed its name thoroughly. It was dark and musty, the smoke from cigars accumulated by the tables. _No not smoke._ Herric realized, In the center of the bar was a large Wheeing, watching a Scizor and Sviper play cards. The two didn't seem to mind the creature's smog.

The only light in the building came from a single lamp that hung above the bartender's counter. A Swalot was there spitting in glasses and cleaning them with a rag. Herric made his way over to the counter, and sat down on one of the stools.

"I'm looking for two gentlemen that hang out here." He told the bartender, who appeared to be ignoring him. "Go by the names _Pins _and _Brick._ Now where I can find them?" Still the Swalot continued to clean the mugs.

Eventually he twisted his head toward the back of the bar where a curtain hung. "They're in the back." He said quietly almost a whisper. "And if you be wanting to bug 'em, I hope you got quite a good reason boy."

"It's a small matter. Just a little pest problem that I think is perfect for these guys." Herric replied as he made his way to the curtained room.

The Gallade parted the worn down curtains, to reveal a small room. In it was only a wooden table, two chairs (one of which was occupied), and a filthy window. Leaning the chair back, with its feet resting on the table, was a Cacturne. It was looking out the window and didn't respond to Herric till he was seated at the other end of the table.

"Give me one good reason," the Cacturne said in a soothing voice, still gazing out the window, "why I shouldn't let Brick here break you in half." Herric made to turn around, but was stopped by two enormous, hairy arms that embraced him from behind and threatened to squeeze the life out of him.

"Let me go!" Herric hissed, "I have a job for you. Lots of yen in it for you." The Cacturne finally looked at Herric, and rested his arms upon the table, but the large arms did not loosen at all.

"Well why didn't you say so?" the Cacturne replied warmly and smiled only slightly. "Brick, please let go of our newest…employer." The way he said _employer_ sent shivers up Herric's spine.

"Sure thing Pins." A rough voice replied. The force from the two arms disappeared. Herric sat back in the chair again, and a large Slaking walked across the room and stood at Pins' side.

"Now then sir," Pins' continued, "How may we be of service?"

"I need you to take care of someone. A certain Sableye who got lucky and jumped me last night." Herric replied.

Pins chuckled through closed lips; Brick's face remained like stone. "I think something can be arranged."

_Perfect. _Herric thought yet again.

**The End of Chapter 2. **

**Crazy today, The Helpless Romantic**


	3. It's a Date?

**Somewhere in the Shadows **

**00Flint00 **

Flint was feeling more nostalgic, than mischievous tonight. _Which is very odd for me_ he thought as walked down the lamp lighted streets. _I'm using the streets for Arceus' sake! I always take the more…theatrical route. _He actually stopped where he was and looked up at the roofs.

_No. _He told himself, _No need to be dramatic tonight. _As the Sableye passed a fruit stand, he grabbed an apple near the top of the stack and walked off before the Grumpig vendor saw him.

_Normally I would have taken one from the bottom. Would've caused the whole stack to come down, and laughed about it. _But tonight was not a normal night. Flint stopped on the middle of a bridge.

The water beneath was perfectly still, and reflected a spectacular white moon. Flint chunked the bitten apple into the water, the ripples distorted the reflection. He gazed up at the real moon in the sky.

_I'd almost say I was tired of tricking people…almost._ He was interrupted from his thoughts, by the sound of footsteps on the bridge. Flint instinctively made to run in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" a more than desperate voice called before he ran. A female voice.

Flint turned and almost laughed. "Ah, Bellatrix! Forgive me I was not expecting company."

**00Bellatrix00 **

She had started her search that very night. _Jeez Bella obsessing much? _She asked herself as she swept street after street. _He'll be out causing havoc somewhere, I'm sure of it! _

She'd expected to follow a trail of destruction and confusion that Flint had left in his wake. After that she'd need only to examine the roofs, but the entire town was in perfect order tonight.

Nothing was smashed or broken, there were no screams or cries, no maniacal laughs, it was a perfectly calm dusk in the city.

_This was stupid. _Bellatrix thought as she came toward the park. _Did I really think I would find him in one night? _It was hopeless; the only thing to do now was to go home. She came to the bridge, and saw a lone figure leaning on the rails.

As if her wish was granted, Flint was right before her, gazing into the moon. The moonlight was reflected off his eyes, and made them shine even brighter.

Bellatrix felt her heart beat faster and stood staring at Flint for what seemed like hours. _Ok, now what? _She asked herself._ You tell him you love him, he takes you into his arms, and you both live happily ever after? _Yet she was drawn closer to him like the invisible hand of destiny was pushing her onward.

She was so close to him now. Close enough to see her reflection in the gems on his back. Bellatrix took one more step, and then grimaced as the board creaked. Flint made to run off without even turning around.

"Wait!" she called out. _Wow that sounded pathetic even to me. _Flint stopped and turned around. The smile he gave her made her heart skip a beat.

"Ah, Bellatrix! Forgive me I was not expecting company." His voice still reminded her of night.

"I, uh, just wanted to say…" she began. _Say something! _The voice in her head screamed. "Thank you. For, you know, what you did last night."

"Please, it was nothing." Flint replied smoothly. He went back to gazing at the moon. Bellatrix slowly leaned over the bridge rail next to him. She looked at him quickly, then slid over closer and closer, till their arms were practically touching.

Flint sighed deeply. "You know this is the first time I've really looked at the moon in ages." He turned toward her and smiled lightly, "It's truly beautiful."

Bellatrix felt herself blush again. "The sun is very beautiful too." She replied, quickly changing the subject.

Flint laughed. "I haven't seen in the sun in ages either."

"Can't you come out during the day?" she asked

"Well of course I **can**. There just hasn't been a reason to."

An idea began to form in Bellatrix's mind. "You really should see the town during the day. The streets are busy, but there's a lot to see too… That's it! I'll give you a little taste of the day-life!"

Flint looked at her questionably. "I don't know. I'm not much of a morning person."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun! I'll give you the grand tour, besides it's the least I could do after you saved me from Herric."

"Well he was pretty drunk. Still, that's no excuse for harassing a lady." Flint scratched his chin. "Very well Bellatrix. I suppose I need a little social interaction."

She wanted to scream. A whole day to be alone with Flint! "Excellent! We'll need to meet somewhere. Do you know where Clay's Café is?"

"Do I? That café has been one of my favorite spots in the city for years! I think I still have a box of water balloons on the roof!" Flint laughed

"I work there, but I think I can convince Clay to give me the day off. We can meet there in the morning and then go out." Only then did Bellatrix realize she might have to introduce Flint to Clay. _That is not going to be fun._

But before she could change the rendezvous Flint jumped unto the rail of the bridge. "Very well, the café in the morning. It's a date."

He jumped off the rail, and Bellatrix rushed over to the edge and peered down into the water. The water was still and the night was calm, there was no evidence Flint had been there. Thus, Bellatrix was left alone to process his words. _Did he say _date_? _

**00P&B00 **

Pins stood the dark alley, where he had a perfect view of the bridge. Brick had been breathing down his neck the whole time.

"The Sableye's gone Pins." Brick stated as if he hadn't just seen the whole thing. "What do we do now?"

"Patience my bulky friend." Brick was very self conscious about his size. If anyone else had called him _bulky_ it would have been the last thing they'd said. "The Sableye will be returning before long. Tomorrow is a new day."

**END OF CHAPTER 3. **

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review!**

**Crazy today, The Helpless Romantic**


	4. Shadows in the Day

**Somewhere in the Shadows **

**Ch.4 **

**00Flint00 **

The shadows of the night faded oh so slowly. Banished to places even Flint couldn't find. Leisurely, the black sky turned to a dark violet, then a pale blue. _A dead blue, _Flint called it. _Well I'm rather poetic this morning. _The Sableye couldn't help but stop where he was on the dirt road leading to the town. _Morning, Arceus it's been ages since I've even used the word. _Not for the first time in those wee hours between dusk and dawn, Flint almost turned back to the murky safety of his cave.

_No _he assured himself, _I made a promise to a friend. Hmm, I don't think I've used the word 'friend' in a while either. _Flint walked casually across street after street in the city, making his way to the café. The streets were just now starting to show signs of a busy day beginning. A few stores were just now unlocking their doors, stalls unfurling flaps and setting out their wares, and the smells of restaurants preparing food drifted down the streets.

Flint followed the smell of less than perfectly brewed tea, till he came to Clay's Café. It was small, even for a tea shop. The building itself was somewhere in between refurnished and rundown, but those who had lived in the city long enough new that the very best tea come from here. Flint himself was a frequent visitor, though he didn't come for the tea. The shadowed roof was the perfect hiding spot for his tools. Tools being water balloons, masks, fake appendages and insects, and anything else the Sableye used to get a laugh. This was the first time Flint was entering as a customer.

"Welcome valued customer." A voice said as Flint stepped through the door. There was a Ninjask attending to several teapots of various sizes, and he didn't turn around when he spoke.

"I take it you are Clay?" Flint asked.

"I am indeed." Clay responded. He still didn't turn around; instead he mixed tea leaves into some pots and added water to others. "Can I get you a drink?"

"No, no thank you. Actually I am looking for a person. I believe you have a Mawile working here…her name's Bellatrix."

This time Clay did turn around, he was smiling very widely, more so than Flint himself did. "You're a Sableye." He observed cheerfully, "That's too much of a coincidence. You're the guy who finally melted Bella's heart aren't you?"

_I did what to her heart. _"Uh, I did what now?" he asked

The Ninjask seemed genuinely shocked. "You don't know? She didn't tell you? When was she planning on telling you?" His voice became a buzz, and his wings vibrated faster.

"Tell me what?"

"That she lo-" then Clay stopped in mid sentence. "Oh no, I'm not telling you. Not only would Bella **kill **me if I told you, but this is something that must be told personally."

"Ooook, I guess." Flint decided to save his questions for Bellatrix. "We are going out today, so perhaps she will tell me what she needs to then."

Clay became vivacious again. "You're going out? Like **out **out?"

"I…suppose so. Bellatrix said she would take me out to sample the day life."

"Yeah, yeah, but are you going out on a date?"

"Yes. Two friends going out to experience all that goes on during the day qualifies as a 'date', I suppose."

Clay hovered low and looked at Flint with what was almost pity. "You really have no idea do you?"

Before Flint could inquire further, a shriek filled the air. Bellatrix was at the door. _Her face is red again. _Flint noted.

**000Bellatrix00 **

"Flint what ever Clay told it isn't true!" Bellatrix shrieked. She forced herself between the Ninjask and Sableye, but not before giving Clay a heated glare.

"To be honest I have no idea what he is telling me." Flint admitted.

Clay laughed softly. "So Bella, when were you planning on introducing me to this fellow?"

Bellatrix sighed desperately. "Fine! Clay, Flint. Flint, Clay. Can we go now?" She already began shoving Flint towards the door.

"Have fun you two!" Clay managed to call before they were both outside.

_I knew something like this was going to happen. _Bellatrix yelled to herself. _If Clay told Flint anything I'll kill him! _

"So then Bellatrix, what is on the schedule for today?" The silky voice quickly stopped her violent thoughts.

Bellatrix smiled, "Well fist thing we're going to do is check out the morning market. Maybe get some breakfast."

"Oh, what a lovely change, seeing the market during the day." Flint turned and bent his arm, then looked at Bellatrix. "Coming?" he asked.

Bellatrix tried to keep her thumping heart in check as she linked her arm with Flint's. Together they walked toward the bustling market.

**000**

Bellatrix could tell right away that it had been a while since Flint had been around a large crowd. He seemed disoriented by all the movement around him, as Pokemon crossed from stall to stall, buying, selling, bargaining, and complaining. He bumped into dozens of bodies, most of which would have responded violently, but for some reason the sight of two large diamond eyes threw people off.

"What's the matter? Haven't you ever seen a Sableye before?" Bellatrix would ask them.

"There's no need to be like that." Flint assured. "I didn't realize you got angry so easily."

"I just don't think people should be so rude." She would retort.

Soon, Bellatrx found herself standing on the side of the market, eating berries with Flint. "Sorry about this Flint." She said through chews of berries, "I didn't know the market would be this busy."

"No, its fine really." He said. "I expected this much on the way here, but still its…odd"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, all of this really. Look at these people, they are so caught up in what they are doing, where they need to go, how they need to do it, so they are missing everything else."

"What else is there?"

Flint stopped her right by the middle of the lane. "Close your eyes." He said. She looked at him questionably. "Well go on, close them." So she closed them. "Focus on everything around you." His smooth voice was even sweeter like this.

"I can't focus on anything if there is nothing to see." She replied with eyes still closed.

"No, not what you see. Focus on the sounds of people's voices, the way they sound their emotions. Take in the smells of fresh food and drink. Fell the warmth of the morning sun on your face, and the way the breeze feels on your skin. Focus on everything."

And it was just as he said. Bellatrx could hear there were kids running through the market, theirs laughs were light and carefree. She could smell the bread in a bakery and the sweet scent of tea. The sunlight was like a warm embrace that filled her, the wind a cooling kiss.

"Now open your eyes." Flint's voice came again. As soon as she did she regretted it. All the wonder she had just experienced disappeared and the loud humdrum of city life returned.

_But it's not all bad_ Bellatrix assured herself _I still get to look at Flint._ "All right that was impressive," she chuckled, "but now it's my turn." She grabbed his hand and lead him off to one of her favorite spots in the city.

**00Flint00 **

"Can I open my eyes now?" Flint asked as he followed the gentle tug of Bellatrix's hand.

"Not yet." She responded. "Like you said, **experience**, it."

"I though the point of this was to show me something I could **see**." From the feeling under his toes, Flint could tell he was on grass now.

"Not something, somewhere." The feeling of Bellatrix leading him disappeared, and her voice came layered with happiness. "Ok, open them."

Flint gazed upon a garden of beauty. The grass growing on the ground was perfectly green and soft; the trees were all both healthy and leafy or had a wonderful display of flowers. Cherry blossoms flew from the branches as the breeze passed, rose bushes dotted the grounds. He could hear the sound of a stream close by, coupled by the wonderfully overwhelming smells of spring.

"Wow…" Flint whispered. Then he saw Bellatrix gazing at him, self-satisfied smile on her face. "I think it's safe to call it a tie." He confirmed.

"A tie?" Bellatrix laughed, "No way, I win."

Flint sighed and bowed a little. "Very well then, I admit defeat." They both laughed.

_This is perfect._ Bellatrix thought to herself as she and flint walked through the gardens arms linked. _Now…now is the time to tell him. _

"Hey Flint, can I tell you something?" she asked.

"I suppose so. What is it?"

"Well, see the real reason I brought you here…the reason I wanted to spend the day with you… Is cause I kind of, maybe lo-" She was cut off when Flint shoved her suddenly away.

She fell on the other side of the trail. "What the heck was that for?" she demanded. Flint wasn't listening to her. He was focused on the ground. Embedded in the ground, just where Bellatrix had been standing, was a long green needle.

"That was just a little heads up friend." A smooth voice said that cam from a nearby tree. "I don't miss twice."

Flint helped Bellatrix up and shielded her behind his back as a Cacturne jumped from a large branch and landed just in front of them on the trail.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Flint asked immediately.

"Well, it's mighty kind of you to ask." The Cacturne replied looking at the needles on his hand like fingernails. "You can call me Pins. Me and Brick here have been hired to take you down."

As Pins spoke a large shadow fell over Flint and Bellatrix. They both looked up and saw a Slaking with arms folded, standing resolute.

Flint responded quickly, his hands already glowing, preparing for a Shadow Claw. "Bellatrix," he said shifting focus from Brick to Pins, "get out of here."

He felt her press against his back, so that they were back-to-back each facing one of their attackers. "No way. I'm not letting you save me by yourself again. This time I fight too."

"There's no need for that missus." Pins said still examining his finger-needles. "We just have beef with the Sableye."

"If you want him you have to go through me." Bellatrix countered. In response the jaws on her head gnashed and chomped its teeth. All these dramatics did not scare Brick, he just stared with his arms crossed, breathing loudly.

"Fine then." Flint finally gave in. "I'll take Mr. Pretty Boy here, and you can take his companion."

"Wait, how come I get the big one?" the Mawile asked, courage shortly fleeting.

"You said you wanted to help. Besides my opponent is obviously the brains of the outfit while the other, rather large, fellow is the dumb muscle. An easy match for you." Flint smiled as he spoke and the light was reflected off his eyes.

"Enough talk." The sudden loud voice of Brick startled Flint and Bellatrix both. "Now we fight!"

Bellatrix hunched over and put up her fists in what she hoped was a fighting stance. "Bring it on tubby!"

"TUBBY!" Brick's face grew red.

At that point all hell broke loose.

_**Voila! **_**The end of Chapter 4. **

**Sorry this Chapter was a long wait. I should be updating it very soon. A special thanks to Vivian Shadow Girl (the princess of Darkness herself!) and To Balance To Slay, who encouraged me to continue. **

** Crazy Today, The Helpless Romantic**


	5. The Battle

**Somewhere in the Shadows **

**Ch. 5 **

**00Bellatrix00 **

With a great roar of anger Brick launched at Bellatrix. Just before the Rock Smash hit her, she felt herself shoved aside, after a few seconds she found herself on her back, Flint leaning over her.

"I told you not to get involved." Flint spoke gazing down at her. Before Bellatrix could reply, she saw Brick standing over Flint with another Rock Smash ready. She reacted quickly, and the jaws on her head closed down on his fist inches away from Flint's back. With the Slaking temporarily stunned and a great deal of effort, Bellatrix managed to toss the brute away using her second jaws. Both she and Flint stood ready for a fight.

"You go deal with the Cacturne." The Mawile said. "I can take care of this guy."

With nothing more than a wide smile and nod, Flint bounded off to where Pins stood, waiting with a smug grin.

Bellatrix turned back to her opponent, who had just hauled his large girth up. _He's strong, but slow. _Bellatrix thought to herself. _There's too much space in the gardens, I need a place with more cover. _"What's the matter Tubby you're not scared to fight a girl are you?"

The Slaking struck at her once more, she easily dodged it and took off down the trail out of the gardens. _Come on Tubby, follow me. _She called mentally, but didn't dare look back.Bellatrix took the sound of thudding earth and falling trees to mean that Brick had taken the bait.

She smirked and the jaws on her head smiled back.

**00Flint00 **

_She'll be all right. _Flint told himself as he stood before Pins. He finally seemed to take notice to something other than his quills.

"Your little girlfriend isn't going to get away from Brick you know." He grinned

"You underestimate her." Flint responed, "I'm afraid your companion is the one who can't get away.

"Well that doesn't matter now though does it? Cause for right now you got your hands full with me."

"Oh yes the classic bad guy bounty hunter." Flint laughed, "If I had boots I'd be shaking in them."

That much seemed to put Pins off. His smug smirk was replaced with a venomous scowl, and he stood with arms at his side, as if ready to draw an invisible gun. Flint smiled and mimicked the stance, imagining _The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly _playing in the background, making him smile wider.

Both Pokemon stood facing the other, frozen in place. The wind blew gently through the gardens, loosing the flowers off of a nearby tree. As the delicate petals drifted past the two, Pins took the first move.

Having seen Flint's speed against direct attacks, Pins let loose a Pin Missile. Flint merely waited for the pins to come close then shielded himself with a Shadow Ball and let it lose at the same time. Pins was quick, however and jumped just in time to miss it. As the mercenary came back to earth, he pulled back his arm and primed a Needle Arm. Flint parried with his shadow claw, and the two struggled to force the other back.

Eventually, with a final thrust of energy, Flint managed to throw his adversary back. Pins went down, but was by no means finished. Another wave of Pin Missiles swept toward the Sableye. Most missed their mark, nut a few struck true and Flint thoughtlessly pulled a few from his arms and legs.

Pins, now on his feet, raised his arms, and all around a swirl of dust and sand began to form. Pins became consumed in the Sandstorm, flint fought to stop the air currents from sucking him in. Inside the swirling mass Pins was laughing. "It's my move kid. Looks like its going to be the last!" The tornado of sand was blown violently at Flint, it uprooted trees and shrubs, covered the ground and air in a thick veil of yellow sand. The image of the Sableye completely disappeared at the vortex continued to churn.

As the winds slowly died down Pins stood and watched his work, a prideful smile on his face. Finally the tempest calmed and Pins went to inspect what was left of the Sableye. _Little Ghost put up quite a fight. _He mused. And just where his body should be…was a freshly buried hole.

"My move now." A voice behind him said. Before he could turn around Pins felt the force of a sun at his back. It flung him right off his feet, across the gardens, where he was embedded a few inches into the trunk of an old tree.

Flint chuckled and rubbed the gem on his chest. "Ah, Power Gem always a wonderful closer." He walked up to the tree and pulled the Cacturne, none too gently, from the tree. Flint smacked him in the face a few times. "Who sent you?" he asked. But the mercenary was out cold.

Flint sighed. "How annoying. Perhaps the other will be more-" Realization hit him. _Bellatrix she's still out there! _He took off out of the gardens, taking the high road in the branches of trees. Hoping beyond hope that Bellatrix was okay.

**00Bellatrix00 **

The throng of Pokemon did little to heed Bellatrix as she ran through one of the busiest centers in the city. Most just huffed about rudeness and continued to walk. Then Brick came lunging close after. The brute left a trail of chaos in his wake paying no heed to the people or carts he smashed through to get his target.

_All right Bella you got him out here, now what? _She asked herself. Looking back she saw Brick closing in on her, face red with anger of exhaustion, she couldn't tell. _What would Flint do? _She rounded a corner; the street here was less busy, meaning Brick would have plenty of ground room. A long way off Bellatrix could hear the whistle of the city's metro station. _Of course! Flint would improvise! _

She turned back toward Brick, still gaining on her. She slowed down enough for him to get close enough to attack. And so he did, striking at her with Rock Smash. Still running Bellatrix used Iron Defense. Her body became as silver and shining, when the Rock Smash hit Brick felt it more than she did.

The Slaking paused for a moment to suck on his bruised hand, but was up and after Bellatrix again in a second. She laughed as they neared the metro station. She jumped over the turnstile in a stunning flip and landed on the escalator's side. Ignoring the startled cries of others, Bellatrix slid down to the platform. Brick meanwhile, busted through the turnstile, ripping it from the cement, and foolishly attempted to copy Bellatrix and slid down the escalator. He tipped and rolled down the moving stairs like a ball, knocking Pokemon down as he moved.

Bellatrix watched and laughed as the thug rolled off the escalator and unto the platform. "You know you make a better performer than mercenary!"

"AAARRGGHH! THAT'S IT!" Brick cried. His entire body tensed so his muscles became more taught and veins visible. He raised hi fists in the air, and condemned to the ground. "EARTHQUAKE!" He screamed, and that's exactly what followed.

Bellatrix was tossed aside like a rag doll. Shew flew off the platform as it crumbled away, and then out of the station. She landed hard out in the dirt area where the tracks led into the station. She laid there dazed for a few moments, eyes closed, but soon she felt large fingers around her throat and lifted into the air.

She opened her eyes, and sure enough, it was Brick. "Come on now." Bellatrix wheezed as the fingers got a tighter grip on her throat, "You wouldn't hit a girl would you?"

Brick only laughed deeply "You gave me quite a chase. And normally I would let you go, because Pins has probably already finished your little friend. But you called me Tubby, and for that I must punish you." He laughed again.

_Big idiot. _Bellatrix thought, _he doesn't even hear it. _"Well, that sounds fine but I can't stay that long." Now the Slaking's eyes widened as he heard a long, loud whistle. "I have a train to catch."

As the enormous train struck Brick, he let go of Bellatrix's throat. She coughed and gasped for breath even as she heard angry cries coming from the large brown mass clinging to the front of the train. Once it was out of view, Bellatrix began to walk slowly back to the station.

Once she was there she heard the sound light clapping. Coming down the stairs casually was Flint, smiling. Once she saw those eyes, Bellatrix forgot everything that had happened, and felt like she could take on 20 Bricks.

"A job very well done Bella." He said as they met on the platform. "I saw the train hit that oaf. Creative, if not somewhat straightforward."

"I just asked myself 'what would Flint do'?" They both laughed at this. "And you took care of that other one?"

"Pins? Oh yes very easily. Though I was unable to get any information out of him. I'd hoped that the other fellow could help."

"Yeah, I kind of doubt it. Brick was no genius." She sighed. "I'm sorry about this Flint. All I wanted was to show you a normal day and instead we get attacked by mercenaries!"

Flint chuckled. "Bellatrix take it from me: normal is highly overrated. Besides this was the funniest day of my life!"

Bellatrix smiled. _Only Flint would have fun being hunted by mercenaries. _

"Now I'd like to return the favor." Flint said.

"What do you mean?"

"You showed me the day in your world," Flint said, "now let me show you the night in mine." He reached out his hand, and Bellatrix took it gingerly, heart a flutter. Together the two made their way out to Flint's cave, the sun slowly setting behind them.

**00Herric00 **

_Fools! _Herric screamed internally. _Complete utter fools! _He'd been foolish to let someone else take care of Flint. _Well no more! Now it's personal! _

**BAM! The end of chapter 5! **

**Crazy today, The Helpless Romantic**


	6. Romance in the Shadows

**Somewhere in the Shadows **

**Ch. 6 **

**00Bellatrix00 **

A great wall of rock stood before her, lit up by the orange glow of the setting sun. Not too far off, over the towering canopy of trees, a town laid, but that was far behind the Mawile. Towering above Bellatrix's head in unnatural symmetry was a tremendous wall of stone, perfectly rectangular and smooth all around, stretching along the outside border of the woods. But aside from its sheer size and shape, it was just normal stone. Yet Flint stood before it with arms spread wide, like he was presenting a grand work of art.

"It's magnificent isn't it?" Flint asked.

"Oh, uh, yes beautiful." Bellatrix agreed. "What is it?"

Flint delicately placed his hand on the wall. "This is the realm of my ancestors. A sanctuary for Sableye everywhere. This is my home."

"How do we get in?" Bellatrix asked.

Flint pushed his hand into the wall, and a small circle of stone gave in. A slight rumbling sound echoed along the wall of stone. From where Flint had pushed, the rock lifted up like a gate, revealing a dark ominous doorway.

"Ladies first." Flint said bowing.

Reluctantly Bellatrix moved into the dark cave. Just a few feet into it Bellatrix could hardly see inched in front of her. She heard Flint enter behind her, a slow rumble again, and the world went dark. Bellatrix jumped at the sudden loss of sight, and then realized she was clinging to Flint. Now she was thankful for the dark, so Flint couldn't see her blush.

"Forgive me," Flint's voice sounded in the infinite darkness. "I forgot most aren't used to a world of blackness. Farther down though, there is a cavern with enough light to see."

"I don't think I can make it down there." Bellatrix said.

Laughter echoed around the unseen walls of the cave. "Then I guess it's a good thing you have a Sableye with you!" He took her hand in his and starting leading her through the darkness.

He led her as easily as she had through the gardens earlier that day. From what she could detect from the walk, they were headed down. The slope was gradual and seemed to curve into a spiral.

At one point Bellatrix noticed a slight flicker of light. It was coming from where she assumed Flint was. After a few moments of squinting through the abyss she saw it again. She recognized it this time.

_It's his eyes. _The beautifully perfect diamonds that had always captivated her. But here, in his element, they were magnificent. Glowing and twinkling in the dark like the brightest of stars and Bellatrix followed them. Followed their unmoving loveliness, like the North Star leading so many back home.

So lost was she in their splendor, the Mawile barley noticed when they stopped moving. "We're here." Flint's voice brought her back to reality. They were deep underground now, Bellatrix could tell that. The air here was warm and moist. The cave opened here into a large cavern, and somewhere there must have been a source of light, for the whole cavern was illuminated with a blue glow.

"So where are the other Sableye?" she asked.

"They are here," Flint replied, "with us now." Bellatrix could see him now, she saw him reach out and touch the wall of the cavern. Instantly, the light of the room amplified. Its source: large crystals growing all over the floor, along the walls, and hanging from the ceiling. "Meet my family." Flint said.

Bellatrix walked over to the closest crystal. It was a little taller than her and its blue build illuminated the area around it. She touched it tenderly, it felt warm. "What are these?" she asked.

Flint also laid a hand on the crystal, and the gems on his back seemed to glow brighter. "They are my family and friends. When it is time for a Sableye's spirit to depart, they select an appropriate spot. After the spirit is gone, the gems on our bodies continue to grow, until they form the figures you see now."

Bellatrix gasped internally. "So…all of your friends are…dead?"

"They have moved on, to a better place." For the first time since Bella had met him, flint looked genuinely dismal. But the moment didn't last long. "The crystals still contain their aura though." He continued. "And on nights like tonight, if you are quiet enough, you can still hear them."

He stepped back from the crystal and motioned her to do the same. They stood in silence for a few moments, gazing all around at the glorious gemstones. And then, oh so softly at first, Bellatrix began to make out a gentle humming. So soft and sweet, she almost mistook it for the wind. But soon it was joined by other body less voices, then a cheerful music that came from nowhere joined the throng. Flint chuckled merrily as the disembodied song continued, and Bella laughed with him. Still smiling Flint faced her and reached out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Bellatrix's face grew hot. "I don't dance."

"And I don't get many partners to dance with." He replied coolly.

Heart threatening to pump out of her chest, Bellatrix took his hand.

**00Flint00 **

Flint twirled her and spun her gracefully. She kept her eyes on his the whole time. Her face slowly getting less and less red. Flint laughed internally, he had seen how crimson her face had gotten as he'd led her down the cave.

For the first time since they had met, Flint regarded Bellatrix very carefully. Her face was young and innocent, though deep down he knew she had been through much. Her hands were soft and delicate; they felt awkward in his sharp claws, though no where near uncomfortable. Even the jaws on her head held beauty. They were evidence of strong will and force underneath a striking figure.

_So all in all _Flint admitted to himself _very attractive. _Still Bellatrix gazed eternally into his eyes. Eyes that so many found bizarre and daunting. He always loved it when she looked at him like that. Like she could see the parts of him no one else could…maybe not even himself.

And now here, dancing among the music of his ancestors, Flint had to admit that he had grown feelings for Bellatrix. And he knew, since the moment they met, she had loved him.

The music stopped. He dipped her, held her there, and they stared into each other's eyes. In those glorious seconds each knew the others thoughts and knew they felt the same. So when Bella finally said. "I love you." Flint smiled and simply stated. "I know. I love you too."

They kissed. They kissed long and true. And neither side made any move to stop.

**00Clay00 **

As the first stars began to shine above the town of Pokemon, the Ninjask buzzed a light melody. He flew up high and placed another clean teacup on the precarious tower of saucers, cups and plates. All day he'd been thinking about Bellatrix and her boyfriend.

_Flint_ he remembered _Bella said his name was Flint. _It certainly looked like she'd fallen in love with him, but Bella could still be playing her game again. His thoughts were interrupted by the jingle of the teashop's door.

"Sorry sir I'm just closing up." He said to the Gallade coming in. "You're welcome to come back tomorrow though."

The Gallade looked around the teashop with a general look of disgust. "I don't think so. I'm just here for information."

"Of what sorts?" Clay asked eyeing him warily.

"A Mawile by the name Bellatrix works here doesn't she?"

"No," Clay replied getting a sinking feeling. "I'm afraid no one by that name works here."

"Relax I don't care about the bitch. Its her boyfriend I'm looking for."

"Flint?"

"Oh, so you do know him?"

"No I'm afraid I don't sir." Clay replied venomously and opened the door. "Now I think you should leave."

Quick as lightning, the Gallade grabbed him by the throat and tossed him into the stack of china. Dishes all rained down on Clay, most striking his head and wings. When the pain of that was over the Gallade pinned him to the floor with his foot and kneeled over him.

"Now then you worthless insect, where can I find Flint?"

Clay's voice was barley a buzz. "I don't know, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

The Gallade laughed. "You got guts bug, so I'll believe you." He got down very close to Clay's face. "So when you see that insignificant Sableye, you tell him, that Herric is going to settle this once and for all. And if that floozy Bella gets involved." He puched the floor hard just inches away from Clays face. "She'll get her's too."

With that Herric left. Leaving Clay amoung a heap of broken cups and plates.

**Well I don't know about you…but I think this was a good chapter. End of Ch 6. I wonder what's going to happen next? Stay tuned to find out! **

** Crazy today, the Helpless Romantic**


	7. Breaking

**Somewhere in the Shadows **

**Ch.7 **

**00Flint00 **

An orange sun peaked over the trees, illuminating the wide forest and city beneath it. The light reflected off of every single drop of dew in the woods, radiated off the buildings of the town nearby, and lit up Bellatrix's entire body in its warm glow.

"Beautiful." Flint whispered to her as they walked to the town, arms linked.

"The sunrise?" She asked.

"No, you." He smirked

The Mawile giggled and kissed him lightly. "You never answered my question." Bellatrix said resting her head on his shoulder.

Flint sighed. "I don't know Bella. Moving to the city doesn't really seem like me."

"Oh, come on," she pleaded. "Clay would definitely give you a job at the tea shop, and you could always…you know…stay with me." Even though Flint had told a hundred times that he loved her, Bellatrix still blushed at the idea.

Flint stoked the jaw at the back of her head gently, and it seemed to smile. "It's not that at all." he said. "It's the crystals back in the cave. My family may be gone, but those crystals still remain. Someone has to take care of them."

"Well then I could stay with you," she offered, "and help you care for them."

"I think not." Flint laughed. "My home is no place for-"

"A girl?" Bellatrix interrupted. She baked off from him and gave him an irritated look.

Flint smiled. "Not if its my girl." And took her hand in his. When she didn't pull it away, he kissed her and she smiled.

They were in the city now. Walking past the homes and businesses, and avoiding the already developing crowds.

"Besides," he continued, "Clay would never let you leave work anyway."

Bellatrix slapped her forehead. "Oh crap, I forgot! Clay needed me in the café today."

"Well then I come with you." Flint offered.

Bellatrix hesitated for a moment. "Right…so we should probably tell him about…us?"

"Of course! He's your best friend." Flint answered. "I doubt he'll be upset."

Bellatrix got the angry look in her eyes again. "Upset? No, upset is the last thing Clay will be."

**00Bellatrix00 **

She heard the sirens before she saw them. As Bellatrix rounded the corner of the street, the sirens grew silent. In front of Clay's Café was a border of yellow tape. In the street were an ambulance and a police cruiser.

Bellatrix moved slowly past the "do not cross" lines, Flint followed wordlessly behind her. Just outside the café's door a Zangoose stood, wearing a policeman cap.

"I'm sorry ma'm, civilians must remain behind the line." She said.

"Please I work here." Bellatrix explained. "What happened? Is Clay o.k.?"

"There was a break-in of some kind last night." The officer said. "The owner was found-"

She was interrupted by a Chansey wheeling a stretcher out of the café. The Zangoose officer stepped aside to let the stretcher through. Bellatrix gasped when she saw Clay on it, and felt Flint's hand on her shoulder.

The Chansey wheeled Clay out to the street, but stopped in front of the ambulance. It bent its head toward Clay as if listening to him whisper, then approached Bellatrix and Flint.

"He says he wants to talk to Bella and Flint. Is that you?"

Bellatrix couldn't get the words out of her throat. "Yes," Flint answered for her.

Clay lay on his side on top of the stretcher. One of his wings was bent at an awkward angle. He had bandages on one of his eyes with a small amount of dried blood on them. Bellatrix took one of his hands inheres and Clay managed a low dull buzz.

Bellatrix felt her eyes water. "Clay, what happened?"

"Oh this?" he asked in a scratchy voice. "I had a visit from one of your victims last night, no biggie. More importantly how did your date go?"

"Clay you idiot! You look like you got jumped by a flock of Pidgey!"

Flint approached the stretcher. "Clay who did this?" he asked

"He said his name was Herric. He called you out Flint, sounded like he had a score to settle. Threatened Bella too if she got involved."

Flint backed away and stared unblinking at the Café, looking lost in thought.

"So," Clay questioned the Bellatrix, "did you tell him you love him?"

The Mawile laughed through her tears. "Yes. Yes, you stupid Ninjask I told him."

"And?"

"And he loves me too."

For just a second Clay looked revitalized and he buzzed his usual ecstatic buzz. "I knew it! I knew it!"

"All right that's enough excitement." The Chansey said coming back. She began to haul the stretcher into the ambulance. "We need to get you to the Center."

"You take good care of this Bella! You found true love, now it's up to you to keep it!" Clay called just before the vehicle's doors closed and the ambulance drove away.

Bellatrix turned back to the shaddered Café. Flint still stood there gazing at the broken windows, his face unreadable.

She walked up to him and took his hand. Slowly he turned his head to face her. "This is my fault." He said.

"No, no its not." Bellatrix said. "Herric is…he's just a muscle-beefed idiot."

"Bella he nearly killed Clay just because I'd associated with him once. I can't let that happen to you."

Bellatrix felt a dark hole building inside her. "We'll tell the police. They'll catch him."

"Before or after he does this again?" Flint asked. "If Herric wants to hurt you just because we're together… Then I can't be with you."

"I don't care. I don't care what happens to me." Bellatrix said, crying more than ever now. "I love you, Flint."

He wiped away her tears softly. "I love you too. I love so much. I love you enough to know that you will never be safe with me."

"Why did you save me?" she asked, "That first night when we met?"

Flint smiled at last. "Because a hero always comes to the aid of a fair maiden." He kissed her again.

Bellatrix closed her eyes and lost herself in that kiss. It felt so odd to enjoy kissing someone so much, and yet be crying at the same time.

Her eyes were still closed when she felt his lips ease away. When she opened them again, Flint was gone, not a hint of him remaining.

**Sniff, sniff…..End of Ch.7 *Blows nose* Tune in next time for the exciting, dramatic, and of course romantic conclusion to the Somewhere in the Shadows saga. **

**Crazy today, The Helpless Romantic **


	8. Finale of Granduer

**Somewhere in the Shadows **

**Ch.8 **

**00Bellatrix00 **

"Three weeks Bella!" Clay cried from his bed in the hospital. "For Arceus' sake, it's been three weeks and you still haven't talked to him!"

The heart monitor he was hooked up to began to beep rapidly, and a nearby Chansey came in to deliver more sedative.

"You think I don't want to?" Bellatrix screamed. "Don't you think I tear myself up inside, deciding to go to him or not!"

It had indeed been three weeks since Bellatrix had seen Flint, since he had left her, abandoned her, as she saw it. The first few nighs without him she had kept herself up crying, and even when the sun rose there were still fresh tears on her cheeks.

Now, though she did manage to sleep, all her dreams were of diamond eyes.

She spent most of her days here, at the hospital, making sure Clay recovered from Herric's beating.

At the Mawile's sudden outburst, Clay had come down from hovering above his bed, and the Chansey injected more cc's without him even noticing.

"You're right Bella, I'm sorry." He said after the nurse left. "How stupid of me, of course you're suffering."

Bellatrix felt a new wave of tears coming over her as she hugged the Ninjask tightly. "I just feel so empty inside." She wept, "Like he took something out of me when he left. Why…why did he do this to me?"

"He was only thinking of you." Clay assured her as he broke the bond. "The sorrow, the pain you feel right now, is rather like a form of love. Sad, yes, but also true and deep."

"But I miss him…I love him"

"And he loves you." He wiped a tear from her cheek. "And that's why you must go see him."

She looked up at her old friend and found a sad smile on his face.

"The pain you feel now can only be equal to his, if not more."

**00Flint00 **

_Diamond Eyes Shall Not Cry. _

It was a small phrase that Flint had been taught since birth. He was a Sableye, a creature of the shadows, with a heart of stone and eyes of diamonds.

How then, was he crying now?

Because he felt.

He felt crushed, empty, worthless, morbid, and desperate all at the same time.

And he loved.

Arceus did he love her.

Every day he spent without her made the darkness he once roamed seem vacant and depressing. Every day he fought the urge to go to her, to see her, to hold her, to kiss her. And every day it killed him that he could not.

It was for her safety that Flint remained locked away in his cave. Not even in the latest part of the night did he leave. For he knew that he would not be able to resist going to see her then. And then she would be in danger.

Herric had sent hired mercenaries after him before, and even then Bella had been caught in the clash. With the Gallade himself now looking for him, with bloodlust in his eyes, he could not risk her safety.

Because not even this soul-crushing despair would be able to compete with the pure wretchedness he would feel if he lost her.

No…it was better to remain here…in the dark…without his light.

What was that old saying?

_It is better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all. _

Who ever said that…was an idiot.

**00Herric00 **

Night had fallen in the city of Pokemon many hours ago. All those smart enough to avoid the degenerates and pick-pockets that came out were safely inside. All those degenerates and pick-pockets were smart enough to avoid the Gallade that walked crossly down the streets.

Three blasting weeks! Three weeks with no word, no sighting, not even a glimpse of the wretched Sableye!

"Where are you hiding Flint?" Herric said bitterly to himself as he walked through the empty streets.

For the past three weeks he'd searched the town, the alleys, the abandoned buildings usually inhabited by Ghost types, all dead ends. Even the false sources he'd beaten or killed left him with little amusement.

He needed to get his hands on that Sableye, or exactly his throat. Then he would pay, he would pay dearly for making him look like a fool.

A light rain began to fall upon the city; it did little to lighten his mood. But as the rain continued, lightning flashed and thunder roared, and as the lightning lit up the streets, a figure was visible to Herric a few yards ahead of him.

She wore a shawl over her head, a futile attempt to keep the rain off. Under it a set of jaws were easily visible, connecting to the back of her head.

Bellatrix.

Inside Herric was laughing manically, but only the slightest of smiles was visible on his face as the lightning flashed once more.

He followed the Mawile out of the city and into the forest.

**00Bellatrix00 **

Surely this was a good enough reason to go and see him. Bellatrix thought as she made her way through the woods and rain.

_Of course it is! You have to tell him! _

When she found out just a few hours ago, she knew she had to go and see Flint, even if he didn't want her there. Yet, she still paused when she reached the great stone wall.

She was afraid, afraid that even after everything; Flint might still turn her away. Bella wasn't sure if her heart could take that.

She looked up at the wall that stood before her. She remembered the time not too long ago that Flint first brought her here. That was the night she had told him she loved him. And when he had said the same.

_He won't turn me away. He loves me. _

She put her hand on the spot where Flint had and pushed. Groaning, the section of the wall lifted up, and the dark hallway stood ahead, a warm breeze blowing from inside.

Bellatrix had taken a single step into the cave when she was struck from behind, hard. She fell to the ground just outside the cavern and her head began to swim. Shadows engulfed her vision, but she could just make out the figure of a Gallade walking through the threshold.

She heard the sound of light chuckling, then blacked out.

**00Flint00 **

Flint sat in the center of a ring of crystals, eyes closed, listening to their singing. Tonight they hummed the age old tale of the Sableyes' first coming into the light. It was an up-beat, very long, and one of Flint's favorites.

Suddenly though, in the middle of the song, the crystals stopped humming. The cave was left in an ethereal silence. Flint's ear twitched for a fraction of a section, then he bounded into the air.

Simultaneously, a Hyper Beam shot out of the darkness and struck one of the crystals Flint had been sitting in front of.

When he landed, the Sableye watched as the crystal cracked and a few pieces chipped away.

A smug voice came from the tunnel. "You're quick as ever pipsqueak." Flint was none too surprised when Herric stepped out of the shadows and was illuminated by the crystals light.

Anger swelled inside Flint. "How dare you Gallade? You have decimated a sacred object!"

Herric wore a look of sarcastic shock as he walked toward another of the large gems. "I did, did I? Well what about THIS?" He Hyper Cutted another crystal perfectly in half. "I hope that one wasn't too important."

Flint launched himself at Herric. They met half way, one with shadow claw, one with Hyper Cut.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment Sableye." Herric growled.

"It's been about a month, calm down." Flint smirked.

With a surge of fury, Herric managed to push Flint back. He wasted no time and began to charge at him again. Flint however, dug several feet into the ground before Herric could reach him.

Herric fired Hyper Beam after Hyper Beam into the tunnel, while Flint burrowed around him. Little did the Galade know that the crystal cavern of the cave was settled unto a very thin layer of earth that covered a mighty pit beneath it.

As Flint dug, the floor around Herric got weaker and weaker, till finally it collapsed. Flint emerged from the ground and found a large pit at the back of the cave, Herric no where in sight.

He walked over to the crater and peered down into unfathomable darkness. That was when he felt a Hyper Cut in his back.

Flint rolled onto the ground, his spine in relenting agony, Herric stood over him. "Go on then," Flint wheezed, "finish it."

The Galade stomped a foot unto his stomach and knelt down. "Oh, come on now runt," he taunted, "don't give up that easily. What would Bella say if she saw you like this?"

"Don't you dare even say her name you dirt bag." Flint responded in a voice full of malice.

"It really is too bad she isn't her you know." Herric continued. "Maybe I shouldn't have taken her out back there."

Flint cried out in fury and launched a Shadow Ball right at his head. It hit its target, and Herric was flung across the cave. His back struck another crystal that cracked and crumbled at the force.

With so many of the crystals now damaged or destroyed, the cavern was filled a loud moaning of pain. Through the sound of moaning though, Flint heard Bella's voice.

"Flint!" she called as she ran into the cavern. She looked from Flint to Herric who lay crumpled on the floor. Tears filled her eyes as she embraced Flint. "I've missed you so much." She said.

"I missed you to." He responded, holding her tightly.

"My, what a touching reunion." They both turned as Herric lifted himself off the ground. His head was bleeding and one of his arms was bent at an awkward angle, but that didn't seem to quench the bloodlust in his eyes.

"Now I can take care of both of you!" He jumped into the air and came down with a Dynamic Punch in tow. But Flint was just a little faster.

He shoved Bellatrix out of the way, arched his shoulders back, and the gem on his chest glowed brightly. Herric reached him at the same time the Power Gem went off.

Flint's vision became nothing but pure white light, the only sound he heard was a high-pitched whining. As his sight and hearing slowly returned, he became aware that the entire cavern was shaking.

The floor was collapsing and swallowing everything up. He almost didn't even feel himself picked off the ground.

He turned and saw Bella pulling his arm over her shoulder and trying to lead him out of the cavern.

Flint looked back as they left and saw Herric rise slowly to a kneel. For a moment his eyes gave a look of regret and shock…and then he fell, the shadows embracing him in an eternal grip.

Once Flint could see the exit of the cave, the light of early morning just ahead, he knew they would not make it. All around them the walls and ceiling of his ancient home crumbled and fell, sometimes missing then only by inches. But still Bella trudged on, Flint just weighing her down.

"Bella," he whispered, "we're not both getting out of this."

"No. No, we will, we will." She desperately reassured him.

They were so close now. He could feel the breeze coming from outside. Then the rock just above the entry began to fall.

With the last of his effort Flint shot a Shadow Ball at Bellatrix's back. The force launched her through the opening, but he was left in the cave.

_But she's safe. _Flint thought as boulders fell around him and the gateway collapsed. _She's safe. _

**00Bellatrix00 **

Bellatrix kneeled on the ground as she watched the stone wall subside into a pile of rubble within seconds. Ever so slowly she stood and walked to the great mound of white stone, not believing what just happened.

_Gone. Flint is gone. _Her head screamed, but she said different. "No he can't be. He can't be!" she sobbed and began to pull away stones and rocks from the heap.

"Don't do this to me Flint." She cried. "You can't be gone. Please. I just got you back! Please!"

She kept digging tell her fingers were bruised, and still she came nowhere near the bottom. In utter hopelessness she bawled and cried out to the sky.

As she wept, Bellatrix felt a hand on her shoulder. "Bella?"

She turned around and found she was staring into diamond eyes. Bellatrix punched Flint on his arm. "Don't you ever, EVER, do that do me again!" she screamed, then kissed him several times.

"Maybe I should almost die more often." Flint joked. That earned him another punch in the arm.

"How the heck did you get out of there anyway?" she asked.

Flint turned around and jestured to a large hole in the earth. "I had just enough energy left to Dig my way out." He explained with a smile.

But then he saw the great mound of crushed stone and his smile disappeared. "My home." He said after a moment of silence. "My ancestors. All gone."

Bellatrix took his hand in hers. "What will become of the Sableye now?" he wondered aloud. "How will we continue?"

Bellatrix giggled lightly and kissed him one the cheek. "Well if that's what you're worried about, relax." She said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's what I had come to tell you in the first place."

The Mawile and Sableye faced each other as the sun rose into the sky. A promise of a new day, new life.

"Flint, I'm pregnant."

**HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA CLIFF HANGER! **

**End of Chapter 8. **

**Heck it's the End of the Story! **

**Hope you all enjoyed my delightfully quixotic **(look it up) **tale. **

**I mean, I know I did. But it's not my opinion that matters now is it? **

**Crasy today, The Helpless Romantic**


End file.
